X
by Aki88
Summary: Ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Makubex quand il menaçait les Dieux du Mugenjyo avec l'IL. Sa "montée" vers la folie, Angst, -oneshot-


**Titre :** X (non ce n'est pas un lemon, bande de perverses et pervers--)

**Auteur : **Akisuka

**Base :**Getbackers

**Disclaimer :** pas z'à moi mais à euh... je sais pas qui au pays avec des gens qui font des bô mangas et des beaux jeux video et des belles musique et raaah je veux aller au Japon **O**

**Genre :** Angst, POV de Makubex (je farfouille dans sa tête de quand il était méchant donc de l'épisode 11 à l'épisode 25)

* * *

**X**

Tous... ils sont tous partis, m'abandonnant...

Froid, glacé... Bleu et meutri...

Je suis comme déchiré, je ne veux pas connaître cette souffrance !

Plus jamais JAMAIS VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !

Ce n'est pas pour moi j'ai déjà donné !

Pourquoi je finis toujours par être rejeté ?

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Qu'ai-je donc pu faire pour **mériter **ça ?

Après tout tu es né pour être abandonné, pourquoi tu t'étonnes ?

_**Qui suis-je ?**_

Sans famille, sans nom, sans renommée, sans amis, sans anniversaire, sans naissance, sans vie, seul sans rien il n'y a aucune preuve de ma vie, suis-je bien vivant ?

J'ai tellement mal !

Mes entrailles, elles se liquéfient en moi, tout me fait mal, pourquoi ça me touche autant ? pourquoi ne suis-je qu'une loque sans forces ?

_Est-ce que le chaos ressent de la douleur ?_

JE VOUS DETESTE ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vous hais !

_Pourquoi des larmes coulent elles sur ton visage alors ?_

J'ai froid, si froid, dans cette grande salle. Heureusement mes chers ordinateurs sont là, vous et votre douce lumière rassurante vous ne me quitterez jamais n'est-ce pas ? Toujours là, fidèle à _jamais..._

**Entry your password: ... X**

Je fais un rêve, toujours le même je les vois s'en aller tous, les uns après les autres, je suis seul.

Le froid m'envahit, je hurle encore et encore dans mon sommeil. Je me débats dans mes draps, les serrant et les ramenant à moi comme si ça pouvait _les_ faire revenir.

Des nausées, encore.

Je me lève d'un pas chancelant vers une des fenêtres. Pas question d'espérer de l'air frais, c'est le Mugenjyo ici. Cet endroit je crois le connaître c'est le seul dans lequel j'ai jamais vécu, et tout y est pourriture illusoire jusqu'à l'air, cet air qu'on croit entrer et sortir de nos poumons.

_Les poumons qu'on pense avoir plutôt._

Je ne retourne pas me coucher, je ne veux plus faire ce rêve. Je branche la prise et mes bijoux s'illuminent, leur lumière turquoise, douce et glacée me rassure. Dieux ou qui que vous soyez, **j'arrive.**

_x_

Hum votre secret je le connais... Vous vous rendez compte ? vous pensiez m'avoir sous votre contrôle mais vous vous trompez, on va voir si j'existe !

_x_

Je me réveille une enième fois, c'est la nuit et la pluie acide qui s'est abbatue sur le Mugenjyo ne semble pas s'arrêter. Ils jouent encore avec nos pieds. Je la regarde à travers le carreau brisé...

Ah non j'ai du rêver, elle est intact, enfin... non c'est encore eux qui jouent avec ma vie ! Ils osent venir jusque dans mon antre !

Une colère sourde monte en moi je la sens qui me brûle les veines, je vais exploser.

Laissez-moi en paix ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PANTIN !

Je sens mes yeux s'exhorbiter et un murmure passe la barrière de mes lèvres : je ne suis pas un jouet..

Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle, mes mains tremblent, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser, je me sens oppressé et mon coeur bat si fort...

J'entends déjà les pas de Sakura et de Jubei dans les escaliers. Ils ont été alertés par mes cris mais je ne veux surtout pas les voir, pas maintenant, pas dans l'état ou je suis !

Je me rue sur la porte et ferme les verroux avec frénésie. Mais mes mains sont mointes et glissent sur le métal glacé. Je les entends frapper à la porte et m'interloquer, mais je ne réponds pas car je n'en ai pas la moindre envie et même si c'était le cas ma gorge est trop serrée pour laisser passer un son autre qu'un gémissement ou un hurlement de rage.

J'appuie mon dos contre la porte et ferme les yeux me laissant légèrement glisser le long de celle ci.

Ca fait combien de temps je ne me suis pas vraiment reposé ? Je ne dors quasi plus et quand ça m'arrive, je fais ce rêve.

Ma vie parait encore plus irréel maintenant que je ne dors plus, tout me semble lointain et illusoire, apparait et disparait... et ça ça, les amuse je pense...

Je vois un éclair, mais il n'y a pas eu de tonnerre et il n'y en aura pas. Je pose mes mains sur mon visage humide et ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

J'essaye de garder prise sur la réalité, je ne dois pas sombrer, pas maintenant, ils comptent sur moi, je ne peux pas abandonner, je ne dois pas me laisser aller c'est ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils me narguent. Je me sens glisser dans le noir, je prends mes genoux entre mes bras et me balance doucement. Quelques images furtives me viennent en mémoire. Ginji-kun, Kazuki-kun, Shido... Ils partent. Je tends la main pour les rattrapper mais comme d'habiture, rien n'y fait.

Ma vision se brouille, et là ce que je vois me met hors de moi. Je me lève d'un bon et regarde cette fenêtre qui n'existe pas, ce verre si lisse qui n'est qu'illusion, même sa froideur que je ressens du bout des doigts est fausse. Et cette pluie qui n'en finit pas tuant les autres dehors.

J'entends presque leurs rires devant ce spéctacle qu'ils ont créé de toute pièce. Sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte je me saisis d'une chaise et la balance de toutes mes forces, même celles que je ne soupconnais pas avoir, par cette fenêtre agaçante qui se fendie peu à peu. Je recommence la faisant voler en éclats dans toute la pièce m'écorchant les mains et le visage et enfin tout mon corps mais je ne ressens pas la douleur.

Ce qui compte c'est détruire, frapper de toutes mes forces me prouver que j'existe !

Mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule. Ma main rencontre un bout de verre et s'y aggripe.

Cette douleur dans ma main je la ressens bel et bien. Et ce sang qui coule à flot en légers sillons sombres le long de mon bras, découpant la pâleur de ma peau en morceaux quelconques. Mais rien n'est quelconque ici, ils contrôlent tout. J'appuie encore un peu plus fort, j'ai mal mais j'ai connu pire, ça fait moins mal que de penser. Et puis c'est si beau ce rouge éclairé par la lumière bleutée de me chers fidèles amis. Tout à coup j'ai un haut le coeur mais je continue jusqu'à ce que le verre se brise. Je tombe en arrière mais des bras me retiennent avant que ma tête ne touche le sol. J'avais oublié, Jubei est entré suivi de Sakura. Ils ont défoncé la porte. Elle me regarde de ses yeux apeurés et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire ironique avant de sombrer.

**Entry your password: ... X**

Tout, j'ai tout prévu. Vous ne m'échaperez pas, je vous connais trop bien pour vous laisser filer.

Hum vous vous amusez là haut ?

Encore ce rêve, mais maintenant plus de nausées comme à chaque fois. Je regarde cette scène quand je dors comme une vieille bande usée, un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ca ne me fait plus rien, mes barrières sont solides à présent. Plus jamais je ne souffrirai.

Je vous méprise, vous et vos sentiments douteux. Je vous tourne le dos.

_Pour que plus jamais vous ne voyiez mes larmes..._

Je me joue de vous, je m'amuse avec vous comme vous vous êtes amusé avec moi et je vous ferai souffrir comme vous vous m'avez fais souffrir. Vous n'êtes rien, rien du tout dans mes mondes. Vous êtes sur mon territoire, mon chez moi. Vous ne pouvez rien, dites leur vous là haut ? Expliquez leur à quel point je suis familier de ce monde à quel point _j'en fait partie..._

_Pourquoi ça me fait mal de vous voir sans défense..._

Le regard de Sakura je ne le comprend pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne reconnais plus cette émotion dans ses yeux ? Ca ne doit pas être important, après tout je ne veux pas savoir, je dois rester neutre et glacé pour tout contrôler. Oui tout contrôler pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais... _JAMAIS_

Je ne suis plus vivant, de coeur je n'en ai plus la méchanceté et l'indifférence l'a envahit, ma muraille à moi est dressée.

_Peut-on combattre le néant ?_

Tout marche comme je le pensais, ils sont enfin là. De l'autre côté de cette porte. J'achève ma construction, si c'est pour ne rien contrôler de sa vie autant en finir. Je vous lance ce défi. Ma réponse arrive, je vais enfin savoir.

_Pourquoi tout se passe comme c'était écrit ?_

Tien tien vous êtes pile à l'heure, bienvenue dans mon cauchemare, j'espère que vous l'aimerez...

Votre air ébahit est tellement stupide, comment ai-je put éprouver quelque chose pour vous auparavant ? Vous êtes si pitoyable, vous ne tenez plus debout. S'en ai finit Dieux du mugenjyo.

Même après tout ce temps je n'arrive pas à me convaincre, pourquoi arrivez vous toujours à me blesser ? Pourquoi moi qui sais tout ce qui va se passer je me laisse contrôler... J'aimerai tellement vous haïr mais malgré tout mes efforts je ne le peux pas. Je voudrais tellement retourner à cette merveilleuse époque celle ou vous étiez, nous étions réuni et j'étais quelqu'un je pensais que mon existence avait un semblant de raison d'être mais je me suis trompé. Je veux retourner à ce moment si magnifique je veux retourner dans mon monde d'illusions entouré de vous tous.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue... Ca faisait tellement longtemps et c'est encore pour vous... Pourquoi c'est toujours les personnes que l'on aime le plus qui nous font pleurer ?

Dieux du mugengyo vous avez fais votre choix je détruit votre oeuvre.

$-Voila, enfin, ils sont tous revenus, tout le monde est heureux... Sauf moi car même ici je ne suis personne. Mais quel est ce reflet dans le miroir ? Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Noon il ne faut pas tout détruire, arrêtes ! ARRETES JE TE DIS !

Je sens l'onde de choc de l'explosion me traverser et je regarde tout ce monde s'éffondrer et devenir du sable... De simples petits grains de sables emportés par le vent... Moi aussi je me consume comme les autres, enfin je fais comme eux et disparait avec eux, quelque part je les rejoins dans le chaos. Hum ce n'est pas plus mal peut-être aurai-je enfin la paix ?-$-

_Oui, on peut détruire le néant mais pour celà il faut tout détruire..._

Je sens une larme couler le long de monde visage, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec 2 améthistes... Le jyagan, il m'a eu. Ils m'ont tous eu une nouvelle fois.

_N'était-ce pas triste même si c'était un rêve ?_

Je suis de nouveau sans défense face à eux. Ils vont partir et tout va recommencer... Oui recommencer.

Non je ne le supporterai pas encore une fois, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux plus me laisser contrôler ainsi, je ne peux plus supporter de n'être rien au yeux de personne.

Je n'ai pas d'issue pourtant... Enfin si une !

En un bond je m'échappe et cours, cours le plus vite que mes jambes le peuvent encore. Je n'entends plus leurs voix, ce ne sont plus que des sons à peine audibles qui ne m'atteignent pas et n'ont aucune signification pour moi... Je m'apprête à ne plus penser à rien, à en fin disparaitre.

Mais pourquoi je sens une présence particulière derrière moi... C'est Ginji... Je ne dois pas me retourner, je ne veux pas le voir, mais je veux qu'il me voit partir peut-être que comme ça il comprendra le 10ème de ce que j'ai ressenti... Ce serait déjà bien, oui mais je me fais encore des illusions, on dirait un goss j'espère encore qu'on apporte de l'importance à ma personne mais même Ginji n'en a que faire, ce n'était que de la pitié en fait dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié je crâche sur leur pitié.

Je regarde le ciel en face moi, hum j'ai droit à un magnifique ciel bleuté. Vous trouvez ça drôle là haut ? Le mugenjyo n'est pas si mal d'ici, mais on n'arrive pas à en voir la fin...

Ce n'est pas grave après tout.

Allez vous autres regardez moi partir. Je ne laisse rien derrière moi, je ne suis même pas un souvenir parmis tant d'autre. Rien, allez regardez moi voler et faire mon dernier voyage.

Tss encore des goutte d'eau sur mes joues. Faites moi croire que vous ne m'oublierez pas trop vite, c'est à moi de partir maintenant, Adieu.

Je sens mon corps fendre l'air à toute vitesse et je fais le vide dans mon esprit, la paix enfin, la paix. Mon corps chute de plus en plus vite et je sens la fraicheur du vent me mordre les joues, je rentre dans un cocon quand tout s'arrête, 2 bras m'ont aggripés et ne me lâchent pas.

Ils me maintiennent, j'ai beau me débattre mais Ginji ne lâche pas prise.

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? pourquoi faut il que tu m'empêches de partir pourquoi tu continues de me faire souffrir, lâche-moi !

Il me dit qu'il s'est fais du souci pour moi ainsi que les autres, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il m'explique pourquoi il est parti. J'écoute avec attention. Je réalise qu'il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Puis il me demande avec son grand sourire de rentrer voir les autres. Et là je vois Jubei, il a été blessé à cause de moi, il restera peut-être aveugle à jamais, et pourtant il me tend la main et me promet de ne pas me lâcher. Quand j'entre dans la pièce je les vois tous un sourire aux lèvres, c'est comme s'ils m'avaient déjà pardonné, et là quand je vois Sakura je comprends enfin ses yeux, du soulagement... pour m.. moi ! Je ne réfléchi plus et me jette dans ses bras. Et leur crie à tous

Mina, je suis rentré.

**Passwort accepted**

* * *

NdA : Hello tout le monde! Alors ça vous a plu ? J'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a un moment parce que même si quand j'écrivais ça allait vite en « info brutes » et que c'était particulièrement claire dans ma tête (je crois même que j'en ai rêvé de la scène avec la fenêtre O.O) j'ai tellement corrigé, et reremodifié que pffiou... ça fait longtemps que c'est en cours ce bidule , 

Ah vui il y a quelques répétitions mais j'ai fais gaffe et en général c'est plus ou moins fais exprès . et j'avoue que j'aime pas trop mon début . mais bon vous vous en contenterez hein ! N'empêche ça fait bizare de tester ce genre de angst... je sais pas ça fait très montée aux enfers et dans les méandres de la folies huhu il y a évolution ! même s'il passe vite du faché au déséspéré au content mais j'imagine makubex comme un schyzo alors na ! et puis c'est ma fanfic je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autre :p

Reviews pliiiiz **n'oeils de chibi** je suis une autrice nécessiteeuz !


End file.
